


Couldn't Wish for a Better Future

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Honestly, she just wanted to meet the family. She didn't expect to want someone else in place of her fiancé...





	Couldn't Wish for a Better Future

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

>   _"All I want to do is see you again_
> 
> _Is that too much to ask for?_
> 
> _I just want to see your sweet smile,_
> 
> _Smiled the way it was before._
> 
> _Well I'll try not to hold you_
> 
> _And I'll try not to kiss you._
> 
> _And I won't even touch you."_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "See You"_

* * *

Why?

Why did she even have to meet him?

He was the only one who **knew**

The family couldn't have budged,

but he did

It was why he died with that

_smile_

she loved so much etched on his face

* * *

It was a little p-e-e-k

Percy claimed his family wouldn't _care_

(why wouldn't they? their son was engaged)

But Audrey wanted to meet

_**some** _

other Weasley

even if he turned out to be one of the

"dreaded" twins

Audrey was just _too_ tempted to see

what she was marrying in to

* * *

That expression—

"You're marrying my **f.a.m.i.l.y** , too"

—it nailed this on the _head_

She loved her Perce, but…

BUT…

She found herself wishing for

anotherWeasley **brother**

* * *

He was the **O** 1 **N** 1 **E**

Without even knowing who she _really_ was,

he got her to laugh

as she'd never laughed before

It was a laughter that touched her

**h*e*a*r*t**

(something which Percy never could have done)

& then her dreams were plagued by

*Fred*

* * *

Percy wouldn't let her fight in the **Battle**

(&& damn it, screw him, she could make her own choices)

But she went anyway

She was **lucky**

(maybe Fred's hazardous luck had rubbed off on her?)

But she missed

M_O_S_T

of the fighting

She arrived in time for the aftermath

&& it was scary as hell

* * *

She never went to Hogwarts

& yet she still cried at the site of

the **damaged** castle

As she made her way to the Great Hall,

the sobs **&** screams **&** simpering

grew D—E—A—F—E—N—I—N—G

And then…

She saw the redheads

&& her heart leapt into her

t_h_r_o_a_t

Because only _one_ person

could've elicited _that_ reaction

in Percy—

the most disagreeable

(& proud of it)

Weasley brother:

[her] Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow… Fred's pretty cool—though my fav's George—and this really captured his character without him being right up front. It's sad… But it's nice that Fred, of all people, was the one to know about Percy and Audrey before anyone else did. And him keeping the engagement secret for them…it's almost as though the family was starting to reconcile with Percy, one by one. So sweet and heartrending.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Aghhh, I still have feelings about this 2010 FV, tho I think I summed things up well in my old A/N. Still. Meeting your fiancé's brother and falling for him? Man, I need to write this as a full-fledged story someday. D':


End file.
